


Just what I needed.

by mypassionfortrash



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: And a little bit of naughtiness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypassionfortrash/pseuds/mypassionfortrash
Summary: Neil surprises you after a bad day.
Relationships: Neil/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Just what I needed.

**Author's Note:**

> He's still ruining my life. Not even sorry.

The rain fell so hard and so fast that it seemed to dump down on everything. Like the big guy up there was emptying a big old bathtub over a day that you would rather forget. You couldn’t see a thing in the Payne’s grey canvas in front of you except the occasional crimson twinkling taillight up ahead and far beyond the wipers.

You could handle busy days and busy weeks, you told yourself, but a relentless deluge of tasks and a less than productive appraisal ignited your slow burnout into an uncontrollable blaze of anger and frustration. And all that happened before lunch.

Now on your way home, with your knuckles pale as you clutched the wheel for dear life, your thoughts turned to the night ahead. Empty flat, empty bed. No one to call. You had tried, but his phone went straight to voicemail. Like it always did when he left. You wondered if he was traveling; all this talk of moving backwards and forwards had you imagining what was next for him. Probably outer space at this rate. And you missed him.

It had only been six months since you met, but, truth be told, Neil was exactly what you needed. Especially in moments like this. He was always a steady hand on the wheel. Not like you.

Your grey car pulled into the grey car park and you wandered into the grey lobby of the grey building where you lived. Nothing exciting. You did this every day and you never encountered a soul. You weren’t even sure if anyone else actually lived in this soulless monolith. You couldn’t really be sure if you were alive at all, you thought as the grey doors shuttered on the world outside.

And then, in the empty landing outside your flat, a noise. A few crackling bars of Miles Davis trickled out from your door. Finally, you thought, a sign of life.

You slipped your key in the door. Dry mouth. Heart pounding. This could’ve been anything, but you didn’t care. Hope spurred your coat and your loafers off in the hall, and your sleeves rolled up around your elbows as you darted for the kitchen. Following that delicious… smell.

You watched him from the doorway. His back was turned, hunched over the counter; his bright white shirt put the tea towel over his shoulder to shame. There and then you could have cried just from the certainty that he was here and he was ok and that was the only good thing to happen to you that day.

Of course, he sensed it. He turned around wearing a mile-wide grin, enveloping you in the dreamiest, bone-crushing hug you had ever experienced. In spite of his suave demeanour and sharp as a tack dress sense, he was the warmest, kindest human being you had ever met. Painfully perceptive, too. A deep sigh against his chest wasn’t much to go on, but it had Neil holding you out by the shoulders and studying you in a flash. “That sounded like the weight of the world; are you all right?”

“It’s just,” you began, screwing up your eyes and rubbing the bridge of your nose, “it’s been one of those days and now… you’re here and I–“ You paused. Hesitating. Trying to piece together the words to explain. “I was so ready for another night of being worried about you. And now you’re here. In my kitchen. Cooking me dinner.” On the verge of tears, you finally met his gaze. “And it just feels good,” you said with a shrug.

You hadn’t noticed the way his hands moved over your shoulders, trying to work away even the tiniest fraction of tension inside you until silence fell and you couldn’t stand the way he was looking at you. His eyes always looked like cold, hard steel, but now they just swam with concern. The shame of letting yourself unravel in front of him pulled you back to his chest.

Neil swayed in time to the soft music, with you in his arms. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“Can I have some wine first?”

No sooner had you squeaked that sentence out, but Neil had hoisted you up on to the counter. You watched as he uncorked an expensive looking bottle and began pouring, shooting you a naughty smirk.

“Just say when,” he said.

You only stopped him when half the bottle was gone and your glass was full to the brim. Taking your first swig, you could almost feel the worries of the day begin to disappear.

“That’s my girl. In a talking mood now, are we?” he grinned.

“Is that carbonara you’re making?” you asked, watching Neil mix the sauce with the pasta.

“One of your favourites.”

You closed your eyes and smiled, revelling in just how lucky you were. “You remembered.”

“Now, on to your day,” he said.

“Oh, right! I’m just exhausted. And my boss…”

“Do I have to pay him a visit?” Neil asked, pushing his sleeves up a little further.

“And do what? Kill him?”

“Not kill! Don’t be so dramatic!” He shrugged rather awkwardly. “Maybe maim him, or seriously injure him.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Could always quit and join TENET?” he suggested, clasping his fingers together in front of his chest and waggling his eyebrows. “I reckon we’d be a marvellous double act if your hand-eye coordination wasn’t so awful.”

“What your time-travelling superspy organisation? No thank you. Even hearing about your antics is worrying enough.”

Neil wandered over to you and pressed his nose against yours. “Well, what do you suggest?”

His fingertips brushing over your thighs were terribly distracting. And the way his eyes had your heart pounding in your ears made it difficult to spit the words out.

“Hm?” he prodded, just grazing your lips with his.

“I’ve missed you,” was all you could muster.

Neil was an expert at his. The short, chaste kisses. The swift pull away. The way he tugged his lip between his teeth. “I’d ask you to show me, but I guarantee I’ve missed you more.”


End file.
